juego del destino
by albarock
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha es el jugador mas dotado del FC BARCELONA uno de los mejores equipos del mundo, pero un nuevo jugador cambiara su vida de muchas maneras sasunaru y habra nejinaru


Aquí estoy de nuevo :) con otro fanfic :'D antes de hablar sobre la trama pues les comentare que el día de ayer me levante muy emocionada por que jugaría la selección contra . y como yo esperaba una victoria pues encendí el televisor aunque para mi mala fortuna el partido aun no empezaba, revise otros canales de deportes y de pronto uno llamo mi atención :') estaban pasando la película de Kuno Becker **GOL! **

Entonces antes de ver jugar a mi selección pues vi la película la cual me gusto mucho y entonces como un rayo llego a mi cabeza la idea un ** sasunaru **

**Summary**: Sasuke Uchiha es el jugador mas dotado del FC BARCELONA uno de los mejores equipos del mundo, pero un nuevo jugador cambiara su vida de muchas maneras SASUNARU

**Disclaimer**: ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece u_____u tampoco los equipos de futbol que aquí se mencionan :/ es mas ni siquiera he mirado futbol en vivo

**Notas**: ya lo saben, se aceptan toda clase de criticas :') buenas o malas inclusive recibo cartas con ANTRAX si es pésimo xD

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

El era el jugador mas dotado del momento, el FC BARCELONA pago una enorme cantidad de dinero por aquel muchacho de 23 años que ahora se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento, su nombre era Sasuke Uchiha y provenía de Inglaterra anteriormente había jugado en el Newcastle United

-vamos con fuerza-gritaba Sasuke mientras sus compañeros corrían tras el-¿que somos jugadores o niñas en un campamento?

-el partido contra Sevilla será dentro de tres semanas-comento un hombre de tez morena al Director Técnico del equipo

-ya lo se Iruka, pero nunca le hemos ganado a Sevilla en su campo, y creo que ya es hora de comenzar-respondió el hombre de cabello blanco con tapaboca mientras observaba su celular

-SASUKE YA SAL DEL CAMPO-grito Iruka y así el joven ingles obedeció mientras salía con dirección a las duchas

-entrénalos bien-finalizo Kakashi-vendré a verlos mañana

-señor

-dime Iruka

- ¿Qué hay respecto al chico que le comente... el japonés?-cuestiono

-cierto... escucha Iruka tu no eres reclutador eres el ENTRENADOR mas sin embargo-hablo mientras se acercaba al castaño-por ti are una excepción-comento acariciando con suavidad el rostro del entrenador

-g...graci...as

MIENTRAS

-excelente entrenamiento Sasuke-animo Kankurou uno de sus compañeros un fuerte defensa

-hasta mañana-se limito a decir mientras terminaba de vestirse

HORAS MÁS TARDE

**Apartamento de Iruka **

-¿en serio?- Naruto Uzumaki era un joven rubio de apenas 21 años, tenia dos días de haber llegado de su natal Japón con un sueño, jugar en el mejor equipo del mundo, Iruka conocía a aquel joven desde que era un bebe y en el ultimo viaje a Japón que el castaño realizo lo volvió a ver y descubrió en el una destreza increíble para el futbol...

-mañana a primera hora harás una prueba

-gracias, gracias, gracias muchas gracias Iruka esto es lo mas genial que me ha pasado en la vida

-solo hay una manera en la que puedes agradecerme

-¿Cómo?

-dando lo mejor que tienes mañana en la prueba

-CUENTE CON ELLO

La noche había caído en España y el rubio no podía conciliar el sueño, el no sabia nada del futbol europeo ni de los jugadores del club para el que intentaría jugar, lo único de lo que el estaba seguro era que cumpliría su sueño y nada ni nadie lo distraería de su camino a la inmortalidad deportiva...

-ya estamos aquí-dijo Iruka mientras detenía su coche frente a un enorme estadio el Camp Nou- recuerda todo lo que te dije...-hablo mientras Naruto bajaba del auto-dirígete hacia los vestidores cámbiate de ropa y ve al campo de entrenamiento

-gracias Iruka-dijo mientras corría con dirección a la entrada

-¿eres nuevo?

-si, mucho gusto soy Naruto Uzumaki-saludo el rubio a uno de los pocos jugadores que se encontraban en los vestidores

-Shikamaru Nara ¿de donde vienes?

-Japón

-que flojera venir desde tan lejos ¿que halla no conocen el futbol?-comento mientras soltaba un bostezo

-claro que si pero...

-ven vamos-interrumpió y así ambos se dirigieron con rumbo a los campos de entrenamiento

-¿tu juegas?

-estoy en la reserva

-WOOOOOOOW entonces pronto serás titular-comento de manera muy contenta Naruto

-ni loco jugaría como titular-comento sin mucho interés

-entonces ¿para que juegas fútbol si ser titular no es uno de tus sueños?-pregunto el chico muy intrigado por la actitud del Nara

-en algo tengo que perder el tiempo

-NARUTO-llamo Iruka mientras le hacia una señal para que se acercara-toma una casaca naranja y entra al juego

-¿tan rápido?-dijo no muy convencido

-ANDA APRESURATE, ABURAME SAL DEL CAMPO, vamos Naruto esta es tu oportunidad, ¿vez a aquel hombre que esta halla?

-¿el del tapabocas?

-si, el es el director técnico es Hatake Kakashi a el y SOLO A EL tienes que impresionarlo, esta es tu oportunidad no la dejes ir-finalizo mientras el rubio ingresaba al campo de juego con una radiante sonrisa

-¿de que te ríes?-cuestiono hostilmente otro jugador de cabello castaño con unas marcas rojas en el rostro- ¿crees acaso que esto es gracioso?- el juego comenzó el balón paso por varios jugadores de pronto un pase hizo que el esférico llegara a los pies del Uzumaki el cual corría a toda velocidad mientras ágilmente esquivaba a los demás jugadores pero de pronto un enorme empujón hizo que este cayera al suelo

-¿ahora te parece gracioso?-llamo el jugador que acababa de cometerle falta

-INOZUKA-grito Iruka en modo de reprenda...

MIENTRAS

-terminamos-informo Neji Hyuuga uno de los titulares del equipo y de hecho el actual capitán del equipo-buen calentamiento chicos

-oye Uchiha-llamo un joven corte de tazón y pobladas cejas

-¿Qué sucede Lee?

-escuche que hoy harán algunas pruebas para nuevos reclutas

-eso es algo que no me interesa en lo mas mínimo

-no seas amargado veamos que hay para nuestro equipo-animo

-también los acompaño-interrumpió cortésmente su capitán- además así veremos como va el castigo de Kiba

-cierto aun esta castigado-comenzaron a platicar mientras caminaban rumbo a las canchas de las reservas

-bien merecido se lo tiene, así no se actúa en el campo de juego...

-¿así son todos los ingleses?-pregunto Lee casi en manera de burla a su compañero

-miren eso-exclamo el Hyuuga llamando la atención de sus dos compañeros hacia la cancha donde un jugador rubio acababa de anotar un gol en una chilena

-fue excelente, esa es la flor de la juventud que debe jugar al deporte

-mera suerte-dijo Sasuke mientras clavaba su mirada en aquel jugador

-envidia-provoco el capitán

-observa su manera de correr, esta desequilibrado, sin mencionar los malos pases que realiza, realmente aquí no hay nada que me interese-finalizo mientras se retiraba

-es TAN pedante-dijo Lee

-es talentoso, tiene derecho a ser pedante

-VAMOS KIBA-animo el cejudo a su compañero el cual le respondió con seña con muy amable...

Minutos más tarde la prueba había concluido

-y bien ¿Qué le pareció?

-puede mejorar-respondió Kakashi sin prestar mucha atención-estará en periodo de prueba durante 2 meses, si no logra nada que realmente me impresione que se largue a comer arroz de vuelta a su país

-pero, ¿Qué acaso no lo vio?, hizo dos goles

-puede ser Iruka, pero aquí en España jugamos en equipo y tu chico no sabe de NADA de eso...

DUCHAS

-¿crees que lo hice bien?-pregunto Naruto a su compañero Shikamaru

-a mi no me preguntes, yo no soy Hatake, nos vemos mañana Naruto-se despidió el flojo chico

-hasta mañana Shikamaru- 5 minutos después Naruto estaba listo para irse pero antes decidió ir a entrenar un poco al campo llego a la ya desierta cancha y ahí coloco varios balones donde practico tiros libres, para después comenzar a correr alrededor de la cancha, estaba cansado mas sin embargo quería continuar entrenando de pronto fue rápidamente rebasado por un joven de tez blanca, el rubio aumento su velocidad con la determinación de alcanzarlo pero al terminar la primera vuelta se dio cuenta de que eso era imposible y se detuvo poco a poco

-¿ya te cansaste?-pregunto llamando la atención de Naruto pero no solo por la sorpresiva pregunta si no por la profundidad de la voz de aquel chico

-no... Pero, mucho gusto soy Naruto Uzumaki-saludo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa

Haciendo que el pelinegro parpadeara con perspicacia

-creo que no te pregunte tu nombre-comento causando que la sonrisa del rubio se borrara en un santiamén

-en mi país es una cortesía muy común que cuando alguien se presenta la otra persona haga lo mismo

-no me digas que no sabes mi nombre

-pues no se tu nombre señor SÚPER ESTRELLA es mas de hecho ni quiero saberlo

-así...

-a si es, tu nombre no me interesa en lo mas mínimo-respondió el rubio

-eso dices ahora...-dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a Naruto

-y lo diré después teme

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-

-TEME-decía mientras el también se acercaba mas al pelinegro

-dobe-respondió el Uchiha con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

-por si no lo sabes PRONTO SERÉ CAPITÁN DEL FC BARCELONA-grito el rubio

-para eso tendrías que entrar primero al equipo titular

-¿y tu que sabes sobre eso?-seguía gritando el chico

-mas de lo que crees NOVATO-hablaba el pelinegro mientras comenzaba a notar la cercanía que tenían el y el rubio-ahora si me disculpas-decía en tanto caminaba con dirección a la salida del campo de futbol

-claro ahora te vas...-grito Naruto ya que Sasuke estaba a lo lejos-maldito teme...

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

-¿iras al campo de entrenamiento?-pregunto Iruka a su huésped el cual se había levantando muy temprano

-mas tarde, ahora debo ir a hacerme el chequeo medico-informo mientras se disponía a salir- nos vemos después

EN EL HOSPITAL

-joven Uzumaki le toca-le informo una enfermera rubia

-gracias-dijo con una sonrisa mientras ingresaba al consultorio ahí dentro se encontraba otra enfermera esta de cabello rosa y unos lindos ojos verdes

-Naruto Uzumaki... ¿algún problema de salud?

-no

-¿alguna alergia?

-no que yo sepa

-¿estas seguro?, penicilina, naproxeno, proletinol, piroxicam, Nixon o ¿algo así?

-no, enserio

-de acuerdo, por cierto mucho gusto, soy Sakura Haruno, soy la enfermera de casi todos los futbolistas del Barcelona-se presento la chica con una sonrisa

-yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, vengo de...

-Sakura-se escucho una profunda voz masculina interrumpiendo en el consultorio-vengo por mi nuevo medicamento...

-EL TEME-grito Naruto llamando la atención de Sakura y sobre todo de Sasuke el cual dirigió su mirada al chico rubio al cual le dedico una sonrisa de medio lado como en forma de burla

-claro Sasuke enseguida-reacciono enseguida la enfermera entregándole un pequeño frasco y en cuanto lo tuvo en las manos, salio sin si quiera dar las gracias

- ¿así nomás?-pregunto el rubio muy sorprendido por la actitud del joven-¿Quién se cree ese chico?

-¿Qué si quien se cree? ¿No sabes quien es el?

-es el teme

-NO, SASUKE no es un teme o lo que sea que sea eso, el es Sasuke Uchiha uno de los mejores jugadores del Barcelona y además tan joven y tan guapo...

-¿juega con los titulares?

-el no solo juega con los titulares, es uno de los mas jóvenes y quizá el mejor... y yo se que pronto será nombrado capitán-afirmo la pelirosa con mucho entusiasmo

-mmm...

El chequeo de Naruto había finalizado y en ese momento se encontraba fuera esperando un autobús que lo dejaría cerca del campo

-hey usurantonkachi-llamo ya una conocida voz desde un convertible negro- ¿vas al estadio?

-eso no te interesa TEME-respondió mientras colocaba su vista en otro lugar

-de acuerdo, si no quieres que te lleve- pero antes de que el Uchiha arrancara el auto se escucho el azote de la puerta

-¿Por qué ayer no me dijiste que jugabas en primera división?-pregunto Naruto un poco intrigado

-no lo considere necesario-respondió mientras se colocaba sus gafas oscuras...

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Bueno aquí termina el primer capitulo :') no esta muy largo pero pues esto es apenas una pequeña introducción desde aquí aprovecho para agradecer a los que dejaron un review en mi fic de ''repitemelo'' :')

sakuris

Natita

Grazi-chan

Y a este fin va dedicado a ustedes n____n gracias por el animo :D


End file.
